The School's Heartthrob
by Dark Zero 1718
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge is Ashford Academy's heartthrob. Will he be able to survive the challenges ahead of him? Or will he not? ( AU. No war. Peace only) Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Another Day

**THE SCHOOL'S HEARTTHROB**

**By: Dark Zero 1718**

**Author's note: Hello there! This is my first Code Geass fanfic! Rai from lost colors is also here too. So I suggest you all to go a bit easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass..**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Another Day_

It was a normal day in Ashford Academy. Lelouch walked down the hallways. Apparently,he's feeling a bit agitated today. Why? Well,because the ladies caught up on him again this morning, and he has to roam the whole perimeter of the school to find an escape route from the herd of screaming females.

Lelouch Lamperouge is the school's heartthrob. Many girls adore his his awesome looks and slender figure. The way his dark raven hair moves along with the wind and his purple eyes that makes every girl to be lost in it. That's the reason why he often gets rammed by an army of 'fangirls', especially when its' Valentines Day.

However, he's not really a pro in exercising. Lelouch always dozes off in class and also in student council meetings. He always gets whacked in the head by the student council president, Milly Ashford, everytime he falls asleep during their important discussions. But, even if he has poor tolerance for stamina, the girls are still into him.

He walked smoothly down the halls, he was about to make a turn but someone called out his name.

" Yo Lelouch~!" A familiar voice called out.

Lelouch turned to the direction where the voice came saw a guy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes ( or green, IDK. ) named Gino Weinburg.

" Hey, what's up?" Lelouch asked.

'' I've been looking all over for you,man" Gino said. "Where've you been?"

Lelouch scratched the back of his head "Uh well, madam prez told meto do something right after class so I got kind of separated.'' He explained with a sly grin.

Gino sighed heavily "Geez, madam president sure is a bit pushy when it comes to work isn't she? "

" Yeah.." Lelouch agreed.

" Well, whatever's the case..'' Gino started. " Let's go meet up with the others outside."

Lelouch nodded and followed Gino outside the school building

* * *

Somewhere in the campus, three boys were sitting on a bench. And they seemed to be...well..let's say..acting a bit crazy.

"For the last time, I'm NOT an exercise nut!" A brown haired guy with emerald eyes, Suzaku Kururugi, defended.

The one in front of him has blue hair and garnet eyes ( Not sure ) named Rivalz Cardemonde laughed out loud " Hahaha! Just admit it will ya?"

Beside him is a silver haired guy with blue eyes named Rai, just sighed " Wow, Rivalz. Ever since you got that A+ in your math homework, you've been quite annoying ever since"

Rivalz faked a hurt look " Hey, it was my first time..but I'm not whacko like Gino."

" I HEARD THAT RIVALZ!" Gino said out loud as he stood diretly behind him. "WAAUUUGGHH!'' Rivalz shouted in surprise and he fell off the bench.

Suzaku laughed hysterically and Rai grinned.

Rivalz rosed up from the ground before chewing out Gino for making him fall. " Not funny, Gino! I'm sick of you sneaking behind my back!"

Gino smirked " That's what you get for callin' me a whacko! "

"So..you found Lelouch?" Rai asked.

"Yup he's right here folks!" Gino said with a big smile and stepped aside.

"I'm right over here. What's this meeting all about?" Lelouch asked as he sat beside Suzaku.

"Well, its' kinda about you being the 'School's Heartthrob' " Rai said with a small smirk on his lips.

Lelouch flinched at Rai's answer "W-what? You guys knew?"

Suzaku chuckled " Of course we do. Its' said on the school bulletin. Didn't you see it?"

The raven haired teenager twitched an eye. He knew Milly was the one who posted it. She's reeaallyy crafty.

Lelouch sighed heavily " I guess Milly's at it again"

Rivalz gave out a big grin " I know, dude! Madam prez really is the 'Queen of Craftiness'!"

"You liike her huh?" Gino asked with an I'm-expecting-yes face.

Rivalz's face started to turn red. "What the heck are you saying?"

''Don't pretend"

" Uh..no?" Rivalz lied. He's in love with Milly ever since he first met her. Many already asked him if he likes her but the answer he always say is 'no'

Rai looked at Rivalz " That's a lie. You like her!"

"Hey,I already told you" Rivalz said " JUST. A. CRUSH! "

Gino laughed. He faceplamed.

" Almost everyone knows it. You, being the heartthrob of the school, right?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"Yeah.." Lelouch muttered and buried his face in his hands _Why did this happend to my life?_

* * *

**A/N: That's all guys. The next chapter will be posted sooner or later, IDK. Regarding my story, I..hope you liked it. :D Please review! Thank you and see you all in the next chapter of "The School's Heartthrob".**

**Until next time then! :-)**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Love Letters And Chasing

**A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Dark Zero's back from school and has updated the second chapter of the story "The School's Heartthrob!' I hope you liked my first chapter. Now a new is here. So..yeah, you know that. X3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass. Case closed.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Of Love Letters And Chasing_

Right after Math class, Lelouch set off to his locker to get something. Once he opened it, he found dozens of pink envelops that smelled like perfume. And as he expected, its' one of those things that those love strucked girls send to their sweethearts.

Love letters.

The teenager facepalmed. First, he got chased by a bunch of girls and now, love letters? Wow..he really is on top of everything. But to him, it was a nightmare.

Just before leaving, Lelouch sighed and left those love letters inside the locker before heading to his next class. Then suddenly, there were two boys hiding behind a trash can. One blonde guy and brown haired one. Well you see, its' Gino and Suzaku.

" Come on, we need to get those letters" Gino said.

Suzaku rolled his eyes " This is a dumb idea, Gino. You don't even know the code on his locker"

" Yes, I do. The reason you're telling me that because it was the best I idea I've made ever since." Gino teased.

''Ha, You wish" Suzaku said with a smirk.

Gino started to crank up the code on Lelouch's locker. A little twist, a crank and...

*SNAP*

The two teenagers froze when they heard the 'snap' sound. Gino looked at the lock. And it was loose. The locker was unlocked. The blonde smirked.

" And you think, I don't know the code." Gino teased again

" Whatever, snappy pants. I'm gonna be late for class. See ya!" The brunette bid a goodbye before leaving.

Gino opened the door of the locker. He saw some pink envelops in a neat pile. He was about to snatch them but when he glanced at the time he was 10 minutes late to class.

" Dang it! I'm late for class!" Gino exclaimed as he smashed the locker door closed, locked it and left.

XXXXXX

After all the periods ended, the five of them met again in the school campus.

" I got another A- in my Chemistry test" Rai said, looking disappointed.

"Aw, poor you" Rivalz teasingly said. Rai grabbed a book and..

*WHACK*

"OW!" Rivalz moaned in pain. Rai just sat there beside him,laughing.

Lelouch smiled at the scene in front of him. He likes it when Rivalz gets hit by Rai. The way the duo acts, its' just so hillarious. "That's whack number 42. Suzaku ,list it!" he demanded amusingly.

''On it" Suzaku said as he took out a notepad out of nowhere and recorded Rivalz's Hits From Rai.

Rivalz rubbed the sore spot on his head "What was that for?"

"Its' called payback, Rivalz" Rai said in the middle of the laugh.

The blue-haired teen gave his friend a confused look "What did I doo?"

Rai stopped laughing but he smirked. "You spilled water on my History Report!"

Gino sighed "He wasn't the one who did it. I did."

"WHAT?'' The three exclaimed in chorus

"Wrong timing! You should've confessed that before Rai has the chance to hit me!" Rivalz blurted out.

Rai just rolled his eyes " You're lucky its' just a book."

Then suddenly, they heard noises. Squealing,shouting,girl screams and...more squealing? Suzaku turned around. And he saw a huge force of girls which seems to be heading their direction.

"U-um..Lelouch...?" Suzaku shakingly called the raven-haired teenager beside him.

"What?" Lelouch asked as if he didn't know there's a crowd coming to eat him up with love

Suzaku stuttered "T-the girls..a-are here.,"

Lelouch flinched "S-SAY WHAT?!"

He turned round and saw an army of screaming ladies.

Not good.

Dangerous.

THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!

''UH-OH..! LATER,GUYS!" Lelouch shouted before he zipped away to escape.

XXXXXXX

"LELOUCH~! PLEASE DATE ME!" A girl shouted.

"NO! LULU IS MINE! HE SHOULD DATE ME!" Another crazed up 'fangirl' shouted

Lelouch was running out of breath. He couldn't take another mile. _Come on Lelouch,just..run! _His eyes started to look for a hiding place. But since his energy was draining, everything started to look hazy _What's happening..?_ He started to slow down. Luckily, Gino got in the way and the girls halted.

"Okay, ladies! The guy is tired! He doesn't have the energy to run anymore so run along now." Gino said.

"Aw, too bad. Well ladies, let's go." So they all cleared out.

Gino smiled "Good ladies"

The trio was beside Lelouch, who was huffing and grasping for air.

"Good thing, they followed" Gino said.

"Hey, you alright?" Suzaku asked.

" Yeah..I think I'm gonna faint.." Lelouch muttered as he amost collapsed. But Rai stabilized him.

"Woah,woah. Stay clam there buddy. Lets' take a seat." Rivalz said.

Lelouch nodded and walked towards the chair to rest from all those wild running

Today..was a blast.

* * *

**A/N: Dun,dun! Well, how was it? Kinda..out of character to me. Once again, I beg you. Review, pretty please? :3 Remember, more reviews, more chapters. Thanks! :D**

**Until then, Minna-san!**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	3. Chapter 3: Impossible Dream

**A/N: Hi! I present to you the 3rd chapter of this story. I hope that I'm not making you bored. ^^ Sorry for my super late update. I'm soo busy with homeworks and quizzes and I can't seem to find time earlier...I'm veryy sssooorryy! -_- I wish this chapter will be a pay off.. Anyways, just read on :)**

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* You know it right? I don't own Code Geass..bla,bla,bla..**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Impossible Dream_

When Lelouch returned home, nobody was inside. Parents were at work. And his two younger siblings are doing late activities in their school. "Huh..nobody's home.." He mumbled as he went upstairs.

Lelouch opened the door of his room, dropped his school bag on the floor and immediently flopped down on the bed. He felt so tired after running 40 km around the school since those girls chased him for quite a longer time. But instead of just simply taking a little snooze, he just intended to do his Math homework first before he will take one-ticket to the bed.

He knows that his two siblings will be back soon. So he need to stay awake in case they knock at the door.

Sighing, he got up and started to get to work.

XXXXXXX

He made the wrong decision to do homework first. Why is that? Its' simple. His eyes felt so heavy that he can barely keep his eyes open. _Don't sleep..don't sleep.. _He learned that if he count from 10 to 1, he won't feel tired or sleepy at all. So that's what he did.

" 10...9...8..7.." But before he reached six, he was snoring softly. He fell into dreamland.

XXXXXXX

The next thing he knew was a sound of knocking. It sounded like the person who's knocking has big hands. Could it be them already? No way. They should have knocked gently. It's part of their family rules anyways. _What the heck was that? _Lelouch went downstairs, opened the door and-

"KYAAAAA! HE'S HERE!" One of his 'fangirls' squealed.

Lelouch suddenly backed off in surprise "WHA-?!"

A huge group of girls formed quickly and they started to run towards his direction

''DATE US! DATE US! DATE US!" They all chanted.

*SLAM*

Lelouch's eye twitched. This has gotta be a dream.

*BANG* BANG*

"DATE US PLEASE!"

He didn't budge. He will just ignore their wild calls until they get tired of it and just leave.

*BANG* *BANG*

''LULU, WE BEG YOU!"

''DATE US!''

"Go away.."

The door started to crack and his sorroundings turned black.

*BANG*

"G-go away!"

The banging stopped. He raised his eyes. And the army was walking towards him

''Date us! Date us!"

He heard squeals and shouts everywhere. Lelouch can hear girl screams like "We love you" and "date us'' everywhere at the same time. All these noises made him feel dizzy.

"Just stay away..just go!" Lelouch pleaded as he collapsed to his knees. He felt like a thousand needles penetrating his skull.

"Date us.." The girls said hypnotic-like

''No.."

"Date us!"

"No!"

"DATE US!"

"JUST SHUT UP! I.." Then, he fainted.

XXXXXXX

Lelouch awoke again. Now, he was in a white place. "Where am I?"

He stood up and tried to walk further but something was holding him back. He felt a hand on his. He turned around and noticed a certain girl from his school.

"Date me, date me!" The figure said.

Lelouch's face became more terrified. He tried to escape from the girl's grasp but she had an iron grip on his hand. The girl begged him again to date her but he just keep declining. She started to go closer to him..and closer..and..closer..before saying,

"DATE ME."

An eye twitched and..

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

**( DREAM ENDS )**

XXXX

"Wake up, brother!" A female voice called out.

The raven-haired teen slowly awoke. He noticed he was on his desk. Everything is back to its place. No girls screaming. It was just a nightmare.

He saw the person beside him. She has tan hair and beautiful lavender eyes.

"Oh..hi,Nunnally" Lelouch greeted his younger sister who's disabled. She inherited an uknown disease that made her legs and eyes to not function properly. However, she has kind heart. And though she maybe blind and crippled, she's a radiant 14-year-old. (Note: She's on a wheelchair )

"You seem to be having a nightmare" Nunnally said.

"Y-yeah..I think I do" Lelouch said with a smile. "So..you came home by yourself?"

"Eh..no. My friend led me 's still at practice." Nunnally said.

"Uh..okay."

XXXXXXX

It was only a stupid nightmare. Lelouch was really relieved that it didn't happened in reality. But, he's 100% sure that he will be massacred by a mob of girls in anytime. If only the boys and girls in Ashford will be separated, he won't get rammed by the crowd again.

Precisely, it won't happened. Because Milly won't allow that to happened. Her answer will surely be a big 'no'.

Its' just an _impossible dream._

* * *

**A/N: Done and done, guys! So,how..was it? Well, whatever the compliments you have about this chapter, just tell me okay? Well, next week will be the end of classes so..more updates this summer! Don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Until the next chapter, everyone!**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	4. Chapter 4: A Bad Day And Hairsprays

**A/N: Wazzup guys? Here's the next chapter! I made it early because its' a weekend. lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own CG!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Bad Day and Hairsprays_

Rivalz always has the habit of using too much hairsprays. Probably, just to look sharp in front of Milly. Actually, he sprays more than 5 times,continously. He only does it when Milly is around. But no matter how many brands of hairsprays he uses, he still looks the same. Rivalz looked at himself in the mirror and yes, the same hair style it is.

"Its' just the stinkin' same..." Rivalz muttered as he looked away from the mirror and left. Yet, he still has two bottles of Hairsprays with him in case his long time crush passes by

XXXXXXX

Back in the Ashford campus, Gino kept on poking Rai , Suzaku is just being...normal and Lelouch is seemed to be out of the world. Thinking, what the heck is gonna happened later on.

"Ugh! Gino, quit poking me! I can't concentrate!" Rai whined.

Gino didn't stop and put up a big grin on his face "Save the studying for later, I'm bored here ya know!''

''You could at least just do something else than just simply poking me!'' Rai exclaimed

"Come on, I only poked you last week. So lemme at it!" Gino teased

Suzaku was sort of confused when he saw Lelouch staring down blankly at the ground. He's seriously out of town have no idea WHY is he so..silent today. So the brunette tried to make the raven snap out of it by a nudge in the arm.

"Um..you okay?" He asked. But Lelouch showed no signs of movement.

Suzaku tried again "Lelouch?"

''No, wait, huh?"... And, he's back!

"You're thinking about stuff again are you?" Suzaku asked, raising an eyebrow

"Uh,no?" Lelouch lied. He's actually imagining random scenarios of him getting chased by mobs of girls. But Suzaku knew that by just the look on his face.

The brunette smirked "Nice try. But I think yes, you are thinking about things again"

"Fine. You're right, I'm thinking of stuff again" Lelouch admitted. And that's when Rivalz came carrying two bottles of hairsprays.

"Well,look who's here" Gino said "The hairspray guy"

Rivalz sighed "Would you please stop calling that? I don't sell hairsprays!"

"No.''

"And..why not?"

"No reason. I just like calling you silly names" Gino said, with an idiotic smile.

Without saying a word, Rivalz took the seat next to Rai. His eyes suddenly widen in surprise as he saw a certain blonde hair girl he liked the whole time. Rai didn't know that Milly was around so he started to stare at his friend who is slightly melting down on his seat.

"Um, Rivalz? You okay?" Rai asked.

"Yeah..why'd..you asked?"

"Oh..nothing unusual" Rai said. "Just wondering why you look so..weird."

Gino looked at the direction where the love strucked boy was looking. And once he figured out that his crush was around, he jumped up.

"AHA! I knew it!" Gino exclaimed proudly as Rivalz snapped out of it.

"W-what?" Rivalz asked, pretending he didn't know what he really meant.

"Nice try. We already knew it." Rai said in an I-win tone.

Rivalz sighed in defeat. They laughed.

"You lost an argument again!" Lelouch said.

Rivalz facepalmed "Guys...cut it out would ya? If Milly sees you, she's gonna get curious and a rumor will be starting again."

Gino smirked "Hmph. You think?"

"DUH!" Rivalz nearly shrieked.

"Lelouch! Girl alert at 3 'o clock!" Suzaku said in panic.

"AGAIN?! DOES THIS NEED TO HAPPENED EVERY SINGLE DAY?!" Lelouch shouted.

"You need to hide" Rai suggested.

"But..how?" Suzaku asked.

Rivalz thought about it for a moment before coming up of an idea. "I got it!"

He took out a hairspray bottle and handed it over to the raven haired teen. "Take this. It will help you look different" Rivalz said.

"Hairspray?" Lelouch asked "Seriously?"

"Do it, or the girls are going to chase you again!" Rivalz warned. Lelouch started to spray the substance all over his head.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"You look the same!" Gino said.

Lelouch tried again and again. But he still looks the same.

"I'll fix it." Rivlaz said. He ruffled the raven's hair into messy angles. "There!"

"You only messed up my hair!" Lelouch said, feeling irritated.

"So? At least you looked different!" Rivalz said with a big grin.

"OH MY GOODNESS! ITS'HIM! GIRLS,OVER HERE!" A fangirl shouted. They started to flock into one big group in just 5 seconds and started to run towards his direction.

"Lelouch,run!" Suzaku said out loud

And so, Lelouch is going to spend the morning running around the whole area of Ashford Academy.

XXXXXXX

Lelouch Lamperouge was running out of energy to run. He's barely aware of his sorroundings. He looked back and the girls were still after him. He didn't notice that he was running towards a tree trunk

With his carelessness, he accidentaly hit his head, HARD, on the tree trunk. Lelouch fell to the ground with a dull 'thud'. He felt like his head was being slammed by a hammer.

"Lelouch!" A male voice cried out.

Lelouch forced to open his eyes. He saw three blurry figures kneeling beside him. He heard Gino telling the girls to stop their massacre on him for now

"Ladies, that's enough. He's hurt. Better luck next time.''

Suzaku started to lift Lelouch's head with his arms. "He doesn't look too good."

"Are you alright, Lelouch?" Rai asked with concern.

''Ugh..I.." Lelouch couldn't say anything. His head was aching so bad and his vision was blurry and everything seemed like spinning. The world around him started to fade until it was completely black. His body went limp as lost consciousness.

"Gino, let's call a nurse!" Rivalz said, panicking.

Gino agreed quickly "Got it!"

"You guys stay with him!" Rivalz said.

"O-okay!" Rai agreed.

Few minutes later, he was finally sent to the infirmary.

What a day it is today...

* * *

**A/N: That's it guys. Hope you liked it! Sorry for grammar errors. I wish its' not too OOC. Please be patient enough for the next chapter. And also, don't forget to leave me a review. PM's are also welcome. Thank you, guys! :)**

**Until next time, dear readers!**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	5. Chapter 5: The Emergency Mission

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS! I got so busy with my other fictions that I forgot about this. You see, I'm currently working on another CG fanfic "Code Geass: Beyond The Never Ending Darkness" It serves as my main course for now. But since its' summer, I can update more and more! XD Sadly, I'll be on leave next week, so I won't be updating for two months! :''(( If I find any internet connection there, I might update some. I'm not sure, so I'll have to get my focus on this and the other one as well. But this fiction will still be in progress. Anyways, hope you like the 5th chapter. :))**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Emergency Mission_

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_"He will be fine. Its' just a bruise on the head" The nurse reported "But, he's currently unconscious at this time. He should wake up in a few hours"_

_The four nodded._

_"Thank you very much." Rai said._

_"It's my pleasure." Then, the nurse left. The group went inside the infirmary_

''_...This would not happened if we took him inside the main building._"_ Suzaku said._

"_Yeah. Its' a good thing that bruise on his head is not serious..._"_ Rivalz stated_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

XXXXXXX

Gino sighed as he glanced at the glanced at the clock. It's 11:30 a.m. 3 hours after Lelouch banged his head on a trunk by accident. He and the other gang made an excuse to let him miss his morning classes due to the inicident that happened earlier. Luckily, it was approved.

Well, Lelouch was still unconscious and the other boys just sat there, waiting for his eyes to flutter open already.

"I think he's not gonna wake up for another hour" Rai said.

"The nurse did say he will after a few hours" Suzaku said "So, be a little patient please?"

"We've been waiting here for 3 straight hours already!" Rivalz said, a little louder. This caused the others to sush him.

"Keep it down. Someone's resting here and you're too stinkin' loud'' Gino said.

"Oops. Sorry, looks like my sense of hearing is playing tricks with me again" Rivalz said with a grin.

Then, they heard a soft groan coming from the teenager laying on the bed.

"Guys,look, he's waking up!" Rai said excitedly.

Lelouch felt a terrible headache as he regained consciousness. He groaned again before he opened his eyes slowly. He saw four guys standing in front of him.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." Gino said in relief.

"So..are you okay?" Suzaku asked.

"A little.." Lelouch said softly. He felt something cold on his forehead. An icepack. He sat up and looked around. And as he expected, he was in the school infirmary.

"Hey,how long was I asleep?" Asked Lelouch

"Well.." Rai took a peek at the clock ''3 hours and 30 minutes."

"Okay then" Lelouch got off the bed and grabbed his school bag that's right on the chair beside the bed. "You guys should go to class too."

"Yeah. Don't worry we're excused" Gino said "Come on"

The five of them exited the infirmary and headed to their class

XXXXXXX

"So you're telling me..THAT YOU USED UP MY HAIRSPRAYS?!" Rivalz asked extreme shock on his face

Gino can't help but to laugh out loud at his friend's reaction "Aw come on, everyone can use it right?"

"But not FINISH them." the blue head said in a matter-of-fact

Rai sighed "You two are both big-mouths"

"...What?" the duo asked

"I don't wanna repeat myself." Rai said crossing his arms.

With the loss of words, the two continued their work. Just then, Lelouch and Suzaku came running to them

"GUYS, GREAT NEWS!" Suzaku beamed which made the others to look up from their work.

"WE'RE GOING TO NARNIA?!" Gino said with sparkling eyes.

"No,dummy..." Rivalz said as he facepalmed at his blonde friend's stupidity.

Gino pouted "Aw, I thought we're going to Narnia!"

"Okay,on to the news..." Lelouch started before Gino babbles more boring things about going to Narnia "Since I'm getting real sick of those ladies chasing me everyday, Suzaku and I agreed to implement a mission."

"A mission?" Rai asked.

"Yup. And its' not JUST a mission." Suzaku said "Its' a daily mission.''

The brunette's response caused the three boys to jump out of their seats in surprise ''DAILY MISSION?"

Suzaku retraced his phrase. "Okay,not daily but an emergency mission. Which means, in case of emergency ONLY"

The trio sighed in relief.

"What's the mission called" Gino asked them.

"Just guess" Said Lelouch, hiding the smirk creeping up to his face.

"Uh..Operation Break Up?" Rivalz guessed.

"No."

"I got it! Operation Escape to Narnia!" Gino said with enthusiasm

Lelouch facepalmed "Gino, you fully understand that, NARNIA is not on the topic."

Rai was the one next to guess the title. "Operation..lady-be-gone?"

Rivalz laughed all of a sudden "Seriously, Rai? Lady-be-gone?"

"No, I was just guessing!" Rai defended to avoid getting cornered by Rivalz's traps.

"Fine. I'll try again.." Gino said "Operation..I don't know"

The raven teenager sighed "You guys are bad guessers."

"Why won't we just tell them" Asked Suzaku.

Lelouch nodded and turned back to the three "Our mission is called...Operation Camaflouge!"

"Operation Camaflouge huh? What's the objective?" Rivalz asked.

"Whenever there are girls around, we disguise or hide Lelouch so he won't get chased." Suzaku interpreted.

Gino nodded and grinned "Oh..now I get it!"

"Sounds exciting." Said Rivalz.

"When will we start?" Rai asked.

"Tomorrow. We're gonna have a short meeting about it here, in the campus before classes start." Lelouch said.

Rai nodded "Okay, I'm in"

"No Narnia?" Gino asked, with his voice shaking

"NO." The four said in chorus. They have no idea why the heck is Gino addicted to Narnia.

Too much fantasies,maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Chapter 6 will come out soon. Because I still need to work on the 4th chapter of "Code Geass: Beyond The Never Ending Darkness" Lots of work to do there. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. To those who haven't viewed my main course, please read it, if you want to. REVIEW and also LEAVE A PM. More reviews and pm's, chapters will be born. You know that X3**

**Next up! Chapter 6- Operation Camaflouge part I**

**Until next time guys ;)**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	6. Chapter 6: Operation Camouflage Part I

**A/N: Okay, I got this covered up already. Sorry for my OOCness for the last chapter. I ran out of ideas again. So I just put Narnia in it..XD. I hope you're enjoying this story lately! I just published a new CG fic yesterday. Its' title is "Best Friend Lessons". Its' a crack-fic! I just LOVE cracky things XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla...I don't own Code Geass..bla bla ba**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Operation Camouflauge Part I_

Today is the day Operation Camaflouge will begin. The gang already gathered in the school campus. Lelouch was surprised to see Gino wearing a tuxido instead of his school uniform. Not only the tux but he's also wearing black sunglasses. And he looks like an agent now.

"Uh..Gino? What are you wearing?" Lelouch asked the blonde, confused.

"What? Its' what you wear on missions." Gino slurred.

"You know, its' a school policy to wear your school uniform unless you're going to have P.E. class" Said Rai.

"No it wasn't..."

"It is. Just go change already before someone sees you" Suzaku told him.

Gino sighed "Fine.. " Then, he left to change to his school uniform.

**Few minutes later...**

"Okay,I'm done." Gino said.

"Good now we can get started." the raven said.

"Okay..so how's this Operation Camaflouge thing?" Rivalz asked.

"Its' simple. After 3 periods of class, we stick with Lelouch and cover him from the ladies." Explained Suzaku. "I'll be the lookout and Gino will be my assistant."

Gino suddenly raised his fist up in the sky "AW,YEAH!"

"Rivalz and Rai will be the camaflouge." The brunette finished.

"Sounds good." Rai said in statisfaction.

"Now hold on a second.." Rivalz said "You mean we will be acting as body guards?"

Thhe silver haired boy beside him rolled his eyes "Obviously.."

"Oh..okay! Now I get it!

"Since everyone knows what to do, this meeting is now over." Lelouch said.

"So if this succeeds.." The blonde began "We're finally going to NARNIA!"

Suzaku facepalmed, Lelouch sighed. Rivalz banged his head on the table and Rai buried his face in his hands.

Gino gave the group a confused look "Uh..may I now what's going on?"

"How many times do we have to convince you to STOP thinking about Narnia!" Rivalz's voice boomed out.

"As many times as possible. Because for me, Narnia is paradise!" Gino stated proudly.

What an adict..

XXXXXXX

After class, Gino and Suzaku poked their heads at the entrance. And to their relief, they we're no girls or any 'fans' waiting for Lelouch to come out.

"Coast is clear." Said Gino.

Rivalz and Rai sticked with Lelouch..but they kinda overdone it. Because the raven has no space to walk anymore.

"Ugh, I have no space to walk!" Lelouch whined.

''Yo Rai, the guy has no space." Rivalz joked.

Rai smirked at the blue head "You're a camaflouge too. So you move as well!"

"It was only a joke you know..''

XXXXXXX

The first hour of Operation Camaflouge was a success. They managed to guard Lelouch from the girls.

Gino grinned "Oh,yeah! Its' a success, now let's-"

"No." Lelouch interjected "We're not going to Narnia! And never will that happened!"

The blonde's grin died and he began to do that puppy dog face "EH? No..no..NARNIA?" he pouted.

"Duh?"

Rai sighed "You're watching too much fantasies, Gino. That's why you don't get straight A's in Algebra.."

"Hey, at least I got an A- in the test today, thank you very much." Gino said.

"Just like the grade that Rai got in his Chemistry test! Right,buddy?" Rivalz asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Rai said.

"Aw, why not? Because you got a minus?" Rivalz teased.

*WHACK*

"Ow! Rai!" the blue-head whined. "I was only kidding!"

"If you were, then why didn't I laugh?" Rai asked sarcastically.

"Well..um..I.."

The silver haired boy sighed in victory. Rivalz is very easy to be tricked. Ever since he met him, he always wins in philosophy. Although he can be much of a softy sometimes, but he never lost his sense of humor.

"Any words, genius?" Rai teased.

Rivalz sighed "Nevermind..."

"You need to work on your philosophy, Rivalz." Gino chuckled.

"I don't even KNOW how to!" Rivalz exclaimed. "If I was, then I shouldn't be in this situation!"

"Stuck in the middle of the crossroad?" Suzaku asked.

"Something like..that..but the point is, I don't know philosophy." Rivalz said.

"Aw, poor you." Rai teased again.

"No line stealing."

Rai smirked "I don't see your name on it."

"Gah! That's it! You won! I surrender!" Rivalz said out loud which made the others laugh.

"Oh Rivalz.." Lelouch said as he wiped a tear off his eye "Please don't tell me..that you're THIS easy?"

"I have to admit, YES. And I hate this game." Rivalz said.

"You're only saying that because you lost an argument twice today." Suzaku said.

"AM NOT!"

They all looked at each other and looked back at Rivalz "YES you are" they all said in chorus. Sighing in defeat, he sat back down.

Gino turned to his right. And his eyes widened when he saw 5 girls walking towards their direction.

''Alert,guys! 5 fangirls incoming." Gino panicked.

"Form! Form!" Lelouch shouted.

Rivalz and Rai sorrounded him so they cannot see him. Gino and Suzaku kept a look out. The girls are not acting as mobs but as normal students. If one girl sees him, he's gonna get chased by the Ashford girls again. Good thing the duo who were assigned have sharp eyes. If not, Operation Camaflouge will be ruined.

"Closer! They're getting closer!" Suzaku reported.

"Is it a good idea to hide in the school building?'' Rivalz suggested "It's super safe anyway."

Lelouch nodded "Good thinking. Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Done! So...Good? Bad? Short? Or too OOC. Please review. And leave a PM too. Thank you! ^_^**

**Next Up! Operation Camaflouge part II**

**Until next time, Minna! :D**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	7. Chapter 7: Operation Camouflage Part II

**OMG, I'M VERY SORRY FOR MY SUPER LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS FOOLISH AUTHOR! SHE'S JUST SO DARN FORGETFUL -_-**

**I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Operation Camauflouge Pt. II_

Operation Camauflouge was harder than the boys could ever expect. Because its' hard to keep on track of things when they would stick each other's shoulders like a chain of humans and to go back and forth, side to side for a look out.

"Would you mind walking faster, Riv?" Rai asked the slow bluenette beside him.

Rivalz sighed heavily "Okay,okay." he said. "But if I trip over Lelouch and get busted, you're doing my Math homework!"

"Gino, Suzaku. Are we there yet?" Lelouch asked.

"Almost." Suzaku said.

"Keep walking!" Lelouch told the duo behind him.

"Y-yeah!" they both responded in unison

Once they reached the building, the boys broke their formation and sighed in relief. After stuggling so much in walking from the campus to here, they finally made it in the nick of time.

"Geez!' Gino said "Why are the ladies so hung up on you, Lelouch?" he asked.

"Like I knew." Lelouch said "Everytime they see me, they would just squeal and chase me until I pass out, running!"

"You sound like you're really getting tired of it aren't you?" Rai asked.

"Of course I'am!" Lelouch said "I'm getting fed up with all the running, the accidents and bad luck!" he stroke a nerve at the last word.

"I have an idea." Rivalz said in his excitement "Why won't you change into some kind of gangster?"

"What about, no?" Lelouch responded "No way in heck I'am gonna do that!"

There was silence from the group until they heard some giggling.

"That's a bad sign..right?" Suzaku asked.

"It is." Lelouch said "Everyone, to the Ashford roof!"

They all ran and passed by two females, who are having a random conversation. A redhead with blue sapphire eyes and a green-haired one with amber irises. The redhead looked at the running guys at the hallway.

"Sometimes they act so weird around ladies. Don't you think so?" she asked her best friend.

The green haired one smirked "Well, maybe because a guy in that group is the school's heartthrob." she pointed out. "You like one of them, don't you Kallen Kozuki?" she asked, still smirking. She can't WAIT to hear the truth.

Kallen blushed "B-baka! C.C., who told you I like one of them?"

"Well, you do like that silver-haired boy." C.C. teased.

"You mean Rai?"

"Oooh, she knows his name." C.C. teased again. Kallen blushed even more and covered her mouth. ''And you're blushing too. Its' very obvious you like him."

''Shut up! I don't-!" Kallen tried to defend herself but she was interrupted.

"I won't take no as an answer, sister." C.C. said flatly "Do you like Rai?"

The redhead sighed in defeat and looked away from her "I..do." she muttered.

"Now, is that so hard?'' C.C. teased again.

"You're an annoying best friend." Kallen commented.

**Ashford Roof**

"Alright," Gino said "We need to find another option."

"We can take any possible options" Lelouch said. He shot a look at the blonde"Don't EVER think about putting Narnia in it."

"I was suppose to.." Gino mumbled.

"So..what now?" Suzaku asked.

There was silence.

...

"What about this one." Rai said "If we ever struggle again in the next hour of our mission, then..let's just sweep that idea aside and just try something else." Lelouch's face suddenly lit up. The silverhead did made a good point.

"Okay..that's considerable." Rivalz said "But IF we do, what would be the activity?"

"I say this." Lelouch said. Everyone turned their gaze at him "We should make the next fail..ON PURPOSE."

"Lelouch, if we do that, you'll get chased again." Suzaku said.

"I don't think so." Lelouch said "Most of the girls who follows me are from the swim team."

Gino gave him a puzzled look "Oh..well, that includes Shirley from the student council right?"

"Yup. She is." Rai said "But I never seen her in the crowd of ladies"

"Oh right! They have a meeting today." Suzaku said.

"Yeah. That's why I suggested that." Lelouch said.

"Let me get this straight.." Rivalz began "So we won't be doing any mission later."

"Actually," Lelouch said suddenly "We will, in case of emergency. But make sure we screw it up." he smirked.

The quadre was confused. "Eh.."

"I'm just saying okay?" Lelouch chuckled "That evil face of mine only appears sometimes."

"Yeah..but it scares me" Gino shuddered.

**Later..**

They were in their planned formation, the first thing they stepped out of the building. Rivalz and Rai were fooling around behind Lelouch. By looking up in the sky.

"Rai,look up there!" Rivalz pointed up to the cloud "I see a nacho chip!"

"Awesome" Rai commented. They continued to stare at it, pretending to not notice that they were left behind.

"The plan's working!" Rivalz whispered.

Gino and Suzaku had boring looks on their faces.

"Eh..where are we heading?" Gino asked the brunette.

"No where. Wanna hang around?" Suzaku asked back.

"Sure." Gino accepted. He whispered to the rather uneasy raven as he passed by him. "Is it all according to plan?''

Lelouch nodded in response "Just act naturally okay? No hasty moves" he told them.

"That's a roger, dude." the blonde said.

Then, he stood in front of three giggling ladies. One of them looked up and squealed.

"Its' Lelouch! Hi, Lulu!" she waved at him excitedly. Another girl pushed her off.

"If you're going to kiss one of us, me first! Please, Lulu!" She begged him with shining eyes. But she was pushed away by the other girl.

"Oh, back off. He's mine!" she protested. "Me first! Pretty please?"

Lelouch smiled "Woah, slow down girls" His cool voice made the trio's eyes sparkle. "I'm not here for a kiss." he added.

"Then,what?"

"Free hugs." Sweat trickled down his face. _I hope my plan will work. _he thought nervously.

"KYAAAA!" they screamed.

"But, chase me first."

"Oh yes, Lulu!'

Lelouch began to run towards the main building. Passed by the hallways, then the other hallway, up the stairs and entered the room of what seemed like where the swim team meeting will be held.

"Oh, hi Lulu." Shirley greeted "The meeting will start shortly. Have you seen the others?"

"They're coming" Lelouch said. The three girls barged in.

"Good. Time for meeting ladies!" Shirley said.

"Wait a minute, Shirley! We're gonna get free hugs from him first."

"Eh..not quite." Lelouch smiled sheepishly "I led you here for your meeting. Sorry, just doing my job as a student council member."

"Aww.." they pouted.

**Outside...**

"So, how did it go?" Gino asked as Lelouch stepped out of the room.

"Perfect. They're in the meeting now." Lelouch said in statisfactory.

"Good. So we can cancel the mission now?" Suzaku asked.

"Yup. Operation Camauflouge is out of the topic. Now for a new scheme."

**Ashford Campus..**

They sat in a circle in the shed, discussing the next plan for Lelouch's cover-ups.

"What about a nerdy haircut?" Gino suggested.

Lelouch looked terrified at his suggestion "I'm gonna answer that with a big fat no." he said "Don't suggest things that includes cutting my hair! Or else..payment is big time" he said in a warning tone.

"Alright." Rivalz began "You may not like it, but I suggest we make a movie"

"Do you even have a camera?" Rai asked.

"I do." Suzaku said.

"But Rivalz, what kind of movie should we make?" Gino asked him in confusement. He was expecting a 'no' to this idea. Because he suck at being an actor and doesn't need to look like a fool in front of everyone. The blonde maybe a good at posing but not acting.

"Isn't it obvious? Give the girls a demonstration of what are the worst consequences that might happened to Lelouch if they keep chasing him each day." Rivalz explained. The boys looked puzzled.

"I don't get it, Riv" Rai said.

Rivalz sighed "Its' like a presentation..or something like that." he said.

"I see now. Who agrees with his idea?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm okay with it." Rai said.

"So am I. I'll be the camera guy." Suzaku proclaimed.

"What about you Gino?" Rivalz asked the blonde who jaw dropped at everyone's decision.

"I'm not good at acting!" Gino said, embarrassed.

"Do you want to be choreographer?" Lelouch asked.

Gino's face turned from embarrassed to proud "Alright! I'll go for it!"

"But..no Narnia." Rai added

"Sure..."

"Alright," Lelouch began "This discussion is over. We will hand out roles tomorrow and get to work."

They nodded in agreement.

"Question! Do we need a script?" Rai asked.

"Eh..not sure. Let's talk about it tomorrow." Lelouch answered.

"Okay."

And they all scattered, heading back home.

* * *

**I'm very sorry! Its' late! It is very hard to brainstorm new ideas. Anyways, the next chapter is where the five boys work together in making a video. And of course since its' them, hilarity ensues. Please review! Pretty please? Thanks! (( ^_^ ))**

**Next Up! Chapter 8- Video Shooting Time!**

**Until next time! ;)**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	8. Chapter 8: Video Shooting Time!

**Yo, what's up? New chapter! Hope you like it! Oh BTW, there's a few unexpected things here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Video Shooting Time!_

**Ashford Academy**

The next day, they all meet up in the hallways. Suzaku got the camera with him. And Gino was wearing a director hat. That caused the quadre to go into confusement upon seeing the thing on his head. Rivalz raised an eyebrow at the grinning blonde. "Eh..Gino? Is that a director hat?" he asked.

Gino nodded "Uh-huh." he said.

"Is it the original one?" Lelouch asked. "Or you just snatched it from Mr. Ohgi's table?"

"W-what do you m-mean 'snatch'?" Gino stuttered "I'm not a thief am I?"

Rai crossed his arms "Hmph. You can be sometimes" he said as he smirked. "You'll never know what's in this guy's mind.."

"Rai, you're scaring me." Gino said "I did NOT steal from this hat from Mr. Ohgi. And for your information, I'm not a thief."

"Well, that explains it." Rai said "But don't tell me you have forgotten that cellphone incident last time." He was now giving him a murderous look. The blonde's spine shuddered.

Suzaku chuckled "You really hate that incident, huh Rai?" he asked.

"You got that one right." Rai replied "He stole my phone for texting his 'ladies' and I have to walk home from school since I can't call any services."

Everyone looked at Gino. He smiled in a weird way "Hehehe..sorry about that."

Lelouch sighed "Okay, let's set that stealing issue aside." he said "Today we will hand out roles for our video shoot later. So, who will be the camera guy."

"I'll do it." Suzaku said.

"Alright. Regarding the hat, Gino will be the choreographer." Lelouch said "What about the both of you?" he asked the bluentte and the silverhead.

"What kind of video are we making, anyways? Roles depend on it." Rai pointed out.

"I plan on a narrative video." Gino suggested.

Suzaku gave him a confused look "Say what?" he asked.

"A narrative video is where one person explains the things that will happen and the others will act it all out." Gino explained.

"Okay, I get it now." Suzaku said "Who will volunteer then?"

"Can I be narrator? Please, Lelouch?" Rivalz begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Just stop doing the face." Lelouch said.

"You got it!" Rivalz said as he winked.

"Rai, you'll be the supporting actor of Lelouch" Gino said "But don't get the wrong idea. Its'like an assistant or something like that."

"Fine with me." Rai agreed.

**RIIIING!**

"Just in time." Lelouch said "Everyone has their roles okay? Video shooting starts after school at the Ashford roof. See you dudes later!" he bid a goodbye and headed to class. The others did the same and went off as well.

**In the classroom..**

Kallen stared at the silver-haired boy, who's sitting a few chairs across her. She eyed him carefully as she sighed.

_Wow..look at him. I like his hair..quite spiky and a very cool color too. _she thought in amazement. Then, she looked at his eyes. Although that he's not looking, she could perfectly seem them. _And his eyes..so bluish. He's so cute..wait, WHAT THE?! Did I just say..?_

"How long do you exactly plan on staring at him?" C.C. asked flatly, which made Kallen to snap out of her thoughts.

"I-I wasn't looking at him!" Kallen defended as her face turned red. Her best friend just smirked.

"Oh please..you've been looking at him for five minutes already." C.C. said.

The redhead was shocked. "How can you tell?" she asked.

"I have my ways." C.C. simply replied. Kallen returned her gaze at Rai again. The boy turned back at her and she immedietly looked away, blushing.

_Oh my gosh, that was close.. _Kallen thought in relief. Meanwhile, C.C. just sighed. Then, the teacher walked in. Everyone silenced, went back to their seats and started the class.

**After class..**

Rai was walking down the halls, finding his locker. He wasn't quite aware of his surroundings and he bumped into a female redhead.

"Oh, sorry!" the redhead apologized.

"Its' okay.." Rai said. He was kinda surprise that it was Kallen staring up at him. And she's flushing with red. _Woah..she looks kinda anxious. And wow, I like her eyes..wait a second..did I just I CHECKED her out?_

_How stupid of me! I bumped into HIM! This is gonna be so awkward.. _Kallen's mind was screaming and panicking. She doesn't know what to say to him. "Uh..sorry about that. Its' just that..I wasn't looking..hehe.." she said to him lamely. _Really, is that how you talk to him? BAKA! _she mentally attacked herself.

"Its' alright, don't worry about it. I wasn't looking as well." Rai said with a smile, which made the red head blush even more.

"I-I see..well..um..see you around!" Then, Kallen walked off. _Ugh! I can't believe it! I sounded so lame when I first talked to him! What if he gets the wrong idea about me? Sigh, I'm such a fool when it comes to love! _ she groused to her conscience internally. Her cheeks were still in a deep shade of crimson.

_That girl..she's from my History class.. _Rai thought _What's her name again? Um..ah, right! Kallen Kozuki. She was not really herself when I looked at her. Kallen's always so calm. Hold on, how did I know that? IS THIS WHAT THEY CALL 'FALLING FOR SOMEONE'? _ The realization made his eyes widen and to blush slightly.

"No..no. She's just my classmate..not my crush.." Rai muttered to himself before heading out of the main building to catch up with the others

**Ashford Campus**

"You can't be serious!" Rivalz exclaimed as he finished reading the last line of Gino's plan for the video. "I have to dress in a REINDEER suit? Since when is THAT part of the plan?"

"Come on, Riv" Gino said with a grin "You'll look good in it! Plus, we can get more subscription of our video."

"Gino, you said our video was narrative." Rivalz said "Not a costume slideshow!"

"So? Attires are necessary right? So deal with it!" Gino said with his idiotic grin. The bluenette banged his head on the table. Then, Suzaku arrived and sat down beside Rivalz.

"Did I miss something or Rivalz got trapped by philosophy again?" Suzaku asked, upon seeing Rivalz's head on the table.

"Suzaku...I have the most terrible nightmare." Rivalz said, with his voice shaking as he raised his head. "I have to dress up in a reindeer suit for our video!" he cried, leaning onto the brunette's shoulder. Suzaku put a hand on Rivalz's head and looked at Gino.

"Well, just be thankful that I didn't make it Narnia version." Gino said as he rolled his eyes "If I do, then you would have been the lion. And to make matters worst, lions only roar for the whole show."

Rivalz turned his head at the blonde "Really?"

"Uh-huh. Choose: Be the lion and roar nonsense at the camera or wear the reindeer suit and be the narrator."

"Fine. The reindeer. I can't believe I'm doing this..." Rivalz sighed. Few minutes later, Lelouch and Rai showed up.

"There you guys are." Suzaku said.

"Sorry, we're late." Rai said. He and the raven sat down with the others.

"So," Lelouch started "Have you guys thought of anything for our video?"

"Eh..nope." Gino said "I can't do anything back at Calculus. I have all these numbers in my head and my brain cannot process any idea at all. But before class started, I planned up an attire for the narrator."

"Oh really? What is it?" Rai asked suddenly.

Gino bit his lip, holding back his laughs. Rivalz glared at him.

"S-sorry." Gino said with a goofy smile "Its' just that..the idea was silly..Suzaku, why won't you tell them?

The brunette sighed before explaining the blonde's idea "Well, Gino planned up Rivalz's attire. And he have to wear a reindeer suit." And that's when Gino broke into fits of laughter.

"What the heck,Gino? Are you trying to turn the video into Narnia version?" Lelouch asked.

"No..no..not at all." Gino managed to say in between his laughs "I just wanna make the video in humor mode. Nothing fishy."

Rivalz pouted "What a different kind explanation.." he said.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot to ask." Rai said "Do we need a script?"

"I've thought about it overnight, and I guess that we don't need a script" Lelouch said "But we do need to list down the actions needed. Otherwise, we will consume too much time and we can't do any shooting."

"What time does our close anyways?" Gino asked.

"2 hours after all classes are cleared." Suzaku said "Its' kinda short though."

The bluenette sighed "So, what do we do now?" he asked Lelouch "Our time's cut short."

"I was hoping we could start taping at the weekends." Lelouch suggested "But we don't know any appropriate place."

The bell rang, breaking the thick silence between them.

"Great.." Gino muttered.

"Okay, this is just a quick note." Lelouch said "I'll try to list up some actions and start shooting later. We'll try to do it in 30 minutes."

"Sounds like a plan." Rai said. They all nodded.

**Ashford Roof**

By the time classes are all over, they were already at the roof, filming. Rivalz was screwing up in some parts. Lelouch sometimes can't get the acting going on, Rai is a little bit gun-shy, Suzaku is late at pressing the record button in times and Gino facepalmed for the 4th time already.

"You have to walk naturally, okay?" Gino said as Lelouch nodded. Then, he went back to his chair.

"Alright, take five everybody! We have 20 minutes left! Wrap it up, people!" he said out loud.

"So..you're on director mode,huh?" Suzaku asked.

"Yup." he said simply " Okay, And a 1, a 2 and ACTION!" he decleared and Suzaku pressed the record button.

"Hey guys! This is Rivalz Cardemonde, your typical narrator. Have you ever been or still the heartthrob of your school? If you were or are the heartthrob**, **do you experience chasing, recieving mushy love letters or something like that? Well there are other things that will happened to you. Here are a few examples."

"..And cut!" Gino said and Suzaku pressed pause.

"Part 2! Formation!" the blonde demanded. Lelouch positioned himself away from the camera and Rai lined up behind him holding some papers (pretending those are letters from ladies) Rivalz stood beside Gino's chair, holding a microphone.

"Ready? Okay, let's get it right guys. 1,2,3..ACTION!"

"Example number one: Sudden Dates" Rivalz said his line. Lelouch walked naturally into the scene, like he was told to to.

"Hey Lelouch!" He heard Rai called out. He turned to his direction.

"You have recieved letters." Rai said as stopped in front of him.

"From who?"

"I don't know their names, but its from the ladies'' Rai answered as he handed him a packet of papers.

Meanwhile, Gino was in his seat muttering encouraging words "Yes..yes..come on." and Rivalz just rolled his eyes.

Lelouch got the papers and read them. And as it said in the script, his eyes widened. "What! I have a date?!"

"Yeah. The other letters have the same subjects. But I summarized it for ya." the silverhead got out another paper and began to read.

"Time: 4:00 p.m. on Monday. 6:00 p.m. on Tuesday. 2:30 p.m. on Saturday. 5:00 p.m. on Sunday. And 4:30 p.m. on Monday again."

**( AN: I'm not gonna write it all. But you will know their video in later chapters :P )**

They finished filming the first and second act by around 3:50. They exited the school gates.

"Geez, I'm tired." Rai said as he stretched his arms "I wanna go home."

"Before we break out," Lelouch began "The third and fourth acts will be tomorrow and the last act will be the day after tomorrow. And I'll edit the whole thing"

"You got it, Lulu.." Gino teased. The other guys snickered except Lelouch.

"Ugh, whatever. Bye,guys." the raven waved and ran home.

The quadre boys bid a goodbye as well and break out.

* * *

**So..how was it? Well, hope you enjoyed. It took me a LOOONG time to make this. Anyways, REVIEW! :D**

**Next Up! Chapter 9- Crushes And Bloopers**

**Most likely, the next chapter might have slight romance ( er...not sure.) But it still has the video making thing and the chapter will be updated soon!**

**Until next time. ^_^**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


End file.
